


[狼队]"Teddy"

by the_poacher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Westworld (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: Logan为了气Scott，找Tony Stark订做了一只和Scott长得一模一样的性爱型机器人。





	1. Chapter 1

凌晨三点，X战警的队长被一声邮件提醒打断了安眠。只有重要联系人的邮件能在这个时间段发出声响，所以Scott立刻戴好护目镜，查看放在床头柜上的平板。

1封邮件，来自：Tony Stark（复仇者）

Scott划过屏幕时的神志是清醒的，但接下来他看到的内容却让他怀疑自己是不是还在梦里：

“我和你们的金刚狼之间出现了分歧。  
他拒绝归还我借给他的仿生人。  
那个仿生人身上有你的生物信息，它落到任何人手上后果都很严重。  
所以，你最好和金刚狼谈谈。还没睡的话现在就到二楼金刚狼的房间来。”

没头没尾的邮件是Stark一贯的风格，但这么前言不搭后语的还是头一次见。

*

Logan的房门洞开着，却没有开灯，从亮着灯的走廊看过去像一个不详的黑色洞窟。Scott还没走近就听见里面传出Tony Stark带着怒意的声音：  
“我已经发邮件告诉镭射眼了，他随时可能看到邮件然后火冒三丈地下楼来。如果你现在立刻把Teddy还给我，事情或许还有转机。”  
“哦，你叫他下来我就怕了？他下来也是两个人一起揍，你说，咱俩谁有治愈因子？”  
“呵呵，比你先算一招——我穿了铠甲。”  
房间里的景象让Scott更迷惑了，钢铁侠果然穿着他的铠甲，站在靠门的一侧，在Logan的小房间里显得体型巨大；他的面罩敞开着，小小的脸从里面滑稽地露出来。而Logan坐在自己床上，像平常一样穿着那件半旧的灰色卫衣，未经梳理的头发有点乱糟糟的。  
“发生什么事了？Stark，你的邮件是什么意思？”  
“哇，Summers！我以为你早就睡了呢。”Tony看到自己的第一反应竟然是降下面罩，这让Scott更加确信这个无法无天的富豪又闯了祸。  
Scott直接按亮了卧室的顶灯。


	2. Chapter 2

隔着钢铁侠的铠甲，Tony破罐破摔地将一切和盘托出。  
“十个月前，这个人，不，这位变种人——”钢铁侠政治正确地自我纠正，并伸手指向Logan，就像在法庭上作证：“向本公司，Stark集团，订做了一只性爱机器人。”  
性玩具？！Scott看向Logan，昏暗的灯光加上红石英眼镜背后原本就有些失真的视野，使他看不清后者脸上的表情。  
“而且那只性爱机器人，不好意思，按照Logan先生的要求，长得和你一模一样。”  
“……我？”看见Scott微张着嘴的样子，Tony在面具背后憋住笑点点头。  
“对，说机器人的话比较便于理解，但技术上说，它是一个携带生物信息的仿生人。为了尽量做得像，我利用了你的一部分生物信息。所以基本上那个机器人就是你，减掉变种的部分。”  
看见Scott一脸不明所以的表情，Tony决定先继续把事情说完：“原本我和金刚狼约定，他用那个机器人气你一阵子就归还给我，我负责销毁它，没人会受害。”  
“你们俩这么大费周章，就是为了气我。”  
“嗯，”Tony理所当然地应承下来，甚至不费心去解释：“但这不是重点，重点是现在金刚狼拒绝把这个仿生人还给我了。如果任何人从它身上拿到你的DNA信息，他们可以对你为所欲为。”  
“比如说仿造一个我。”Scott用嘲讽的语气接了话。  
“呃……对。”这次被戳中了软肋，钢铁侠的语气明显软下来：“如果可以的话，我希望金刚狼把Teddy还给我，我马上销毁它，保证你的宝贝DNA不要被别人给复制了。依然双赢。”  
虽然看不见Tony的脸，但Scott可以轻易想象到面具背后那贱兮兮的表情，为了X-MEN和复仇者之间来之不易的和平，他并不深究。

“我能看看那个机器人吗？”  
“它在那里。”Tony指向Logan床上一个白色容器——Scott早就看到了，那是一个非常纤薄精美的保护罩，材质像击剑选手戴的那种面罩，形状看起来像埃及法老的人形棺材，上面印着STARK集团的银色Logo。  
“Scott，别看。”自Scott走进房间后一直没出声的Logan突然插了话。  
Scott在脑内已经预演了一百种把Logan炸上天的方式，但他没理睬后者，绕到床的另一侧，俯下身以他一贯谨慎的方式，双手捧着保护罩慢慢揭开。


	3. Chapter 3

Tony对Scott脸上的表情很满意——Scott显然被保护罩下面的事物惊呆了，完全忘记了身边的一切，带着敬畏全神贯注地观察着躺在床上的——另一个自己。  
棕色的卷发随意地散落在枕头上，清晰的眉弓和微微上翘的鼻头，丰满的双唇……Scott凑得很近，仔细地看着机器人脸上细微的毫毛，惊讶地发现连自己面颊上长粉刺留下的疤痕都被完美复制了。它身上穿着的白色贴身T恤和卡其色棉布长裤，看起来和自己穿的很像。Scott甚至闻到了一股和自己用的一样的须后水气味。  
但是仿生人苍白得不自然，而且完全没有呼吸。当Scott轻轻触摸它的脸，柔软却没有体温的诡异触感让他一下子缩回了手。

*

“这很恶心，Stark。”  
“恶心？喔，我不接受这种批评。”天才工程师不服气地反驳：“等我启动它给你看——Teddy，起床！”  
Tony的口号没有让Teddy马上醒来，但仿生人立刻开始了呼吸。先是又轻又浅的，逐渐变得悠长。同时苍白的脸色变得红润起来，睫毛轻轻颤动。  
Tony再度打开机甲的面罩，亲眼目睹Teddy苏醒的过程。他的造物主情结在仿生人被唤醒的那一刻得到了满足，他一秒都不想错过这美好的体验。  
第一次见识仿生人苏醒的Scott更是被这个奇妙的过程惊呆了，对Tony的才华不得不深感佩服。  
Teddy自然地动了动好像睡僵了的肩膀，伸手揉了揉眼睛，然后用手支撑自己坐起来，用一双灰蓝色的眼睛环视了周围后先同离自己最近的Scott打了招呼：“你好，我叫Teddy Flood。”

“……Scott Summers。”Scott不由自主地回答了仿生人，握着Teddy伸给自己的手，惊讶地发现这时Teddy的手心就像活人一样温暖。  
“怎么样？X-boy，这才是Teddy的完整面貌。你可以跟他聊几句。”  
面对着仿生人，Scott紧张起来。他并不想如Tony建议的，体验仿生人的强大聊天功能，他想让Tony关了仿生人，让它回到刚才安静的状态。但他发现自己竟然说不出口——他在害怕说错任何话会伤害了Teddy的感情。Teddy那双蓝眼睛那么无辜，嘴角带笑，看起来甚至有点孩子气。

*

“你们看起来不太自在，凌晨3点这么紧张，是出什么状况了吗？”仿生人主动提问。  
“因为我打算销毁你，而金刚狼不同意，现在我们在问镭射眼的意见。”和心软的小队长不同，它的造物主的回答直白得可怕。  
“销毁我有什么好处？”Teddy皱着眉，但问得很冷静，好像是在探讨一个建设项目的性价比。  
“你身上携带着镭射眼的DNA信息，万一泄露的话会很麻烦。”  
“那销毁就是势在必行的了。”Teddy回答道：“不能继续为您服务很遗憾，但作为仿生人，我必须优先保护人类的安全。”  
虽然是标准答案一般的回复，但Teddy似乎是鼓起勇气才说出这句话。这同时让Logan和Scott感到难过。Scott看向他的战友，后者的脸上更是一脸无奈和伤感。这让Scott有所触动，他在回忆里找不到金刚狼如此多愁善感的画面。

*

“他有感情吗？”Scott转向Tony提问。  
“你为什么不问Teddy呢？”  
“我有感情，仿生人有感情可以提供更好的服务，尤其是性爱型。”这敏感的三个字差点直接让Scott炸了，但他尽力克制着自己，板着脸听Teddy继续解释：“这些感情是可读写的，随时可以被修改或抹除。”  
“我们哪个人的感情没被修改过，Cyke，他和我们是一样的。”Logan冒死插话，从Scott看向他的火红目光中，他知道同事的怒气已经飞升到最高点，如果不是有个复仇者在房间里，他早就被冲击波炸飞了。


	4. Chapter 4

“我真不敢相信你用你的天才做了这种极度愚蠢、低级趣味，并且完全突破伦理底线的事。”镭射眼教训人的样子，那种严肃的、占领道德高地的审判式的措辞，压抑的情绪、冷静的态度，微妙地有点像美国队长。  
Tony思考着是不是这些牙齿整齐的人教训起人来都挺有气势的。  
“说什么伦理，这位可是奥创爸爸。”Logan落井下石地损了一句。  
听到奥创，钢铁侠铠甲发出一阵微妙的轻响，Logan怀疑Tony刚把所有武器的保险栓都开了。但这次Logan没猜对，如果说Tony开了什么的话，那也是嘴炮的保险栓。  
“别和Teddy靠得太近了，小队长，我怕这过分美好的场景会让金刚狼硬了。毕竟是整天想和你搞屁股的人。”

*

Teddy回到了它的罩子里，但镭射眼的怒火在燃烧。  
Scott已经想好了等送走钢铁侠之后立刻把Logan拉到危境模拟室关门痛打到天亮；但在外人面前，尤其是在复仇者面前，他不打算让金刚狼太难堪。  
所以他只是平静地问他的同事：“你留着它要做什么？”  
“没做什么……我只是不忍心销毁这么个……活生生的人。”  
“它不是活的，Logan，它是机器人！如果你不打算把它留着继续搞屁股的话，我现在就要把它带走！”虽然日夜颠倒的生活是钢铁侠的常态，但花上整夜和金刚狼争执不休绝对不是。漫长的对峙已经让Tony耗尽了耐心，钢铁侠变得暴躁起来。  
“你不准再说搞屁股！”Scott拿出训斥学生时的严厉，成功地让Tony闭了嘴。  
迟钝的科技宅男总算看出Scott在发火了。虽然看不见他的眼睛，但棕发青年的下颚线条明显绷紧了，嘴唇也紧紧抿着。加上睡得蓬松凌乱的卷发、贴身的薄T恤，形象与穿战斗服的镭射眼反差极大——默默发怒的Summers现在看起来意外地带感。  
如果那副碍事的护目镜能摘掉就更完美了，Tony想，他看起来会像Teddy一样。

*

事实证明，把小队长叫出来的决定是正确的。在镭射眼带着怒火的威慑之下，他们达成一致——把Teddy还给它的造主，但是在销毁它之前，由Tony尝试是否能改写Teddy的生物信息，如果成功，就将仿生人另做它用。

而且可喜可贺，天才工程师在离开之前调出性爱机器人的使用记录，显示Logan并没有使用它的“主要功能”。Scott的怒火顿时散了大半。加上熬夜的劳累，身心俱疲的小队长直接回房间补觉去了，并没有再对金刚狼发难。

*

复仇者联盟的成员们只在有需要时聚集在一起，他们不像X-MEN那样是个联系紧密的团队。所以当Tony看到镭射眼穿着T恤和睡裤就出现，连他的战斗护目镜都没戴上时可以说相当惊讶。现在他开始微妙地羡慕起Logan和Scott之间这种略古怪的亲密感，对自己曲高和寡的科技宅生活有了点顾影自怜的伤感。  
自己研发的性爱型机器人工作了十几天后还是在室男这件事让Tony很不开心。

他将此归罪于在Teddy身上不加修饰地使用了过多Scott的DNA，导致Teddy也染上那种禁欲主义的调调。虽然连他自己都觉得这个理由站不住。  
作为一个负责任的工程师兼码农，Tony还是缠着Logan要了十几次使用反馈，而Logan不耐烦地甩给Tony的唯一答案是——“我让你做个会走路的硅胶娃娃，但你给我做了个克隆人，他太像镭射眼了，我怎么下得去手。”


	5. Chapter 5

在危境模拟室跟低年级的学生们打了一天（准确地说是任他们打了一天），金刚狼的身体虽然被自愈因子修复了，心里却像被掏空了一样累。自从“Teddy事件”以来，他不再敢跟小队长轻易开玩笑。虽然后者一句话都没说——不，正因为Scott一句话都没说，金刚狼意识到在小队长的心中自己已经正式被当做“无可救药的刺头”。仿生人这件事，确实蠢出了新高度。一方面是他低估Stark“造人”的能力，另一方面，他高估了自己面对一个和Scott一模一样的仿生人时能够保持冷静的程度。  
金刚狼心事重重，垮着肩膀回到队舍，却看到自己的房门虚掩着——就像之前钢铁侠每次不请自来时一样，让他更加感到不爽，他不想在应付熊孩子们之后再继续应付一个熊孩子的祖宗。很显然野兽留下的学院安保系统需要有针对性地进行更新，只是X战警们在教授“无限同情那些来找麻烦的倒霉鬼”的精神指导下，没人费心去更新它。

出乎意料的，在卧室里等他的人不是Tony Stark，而是让Logan牵肠挂肚的仿生人Teddy。他安静地坐在床沿，虽然逆着光，Logan也清楚地看见对方脸上那种似笑非笑的神情。

Teddy身上粗呢子的三件套款式，与其说是复古款，不如说来自过去的时代；他的手上拿着一顶软檐帽，自然而然地转着玩，好像已经拿惯了几十年似的。

*

“Hey，Logan。”Teddy打招呼的方式好像他从未离开过。  
“Hi，小鬼。”Logan走近Teddy，凑近看他灰蓝色的眼睛：“你怎么来了？”  
Teddy毫不畏惧地直直地回望着金刚狼：“我来向你告别。”  
这是Logan最不愿意听到的答案，他的心脏猛地坠了一下。  
“程序员明天就要抹掉我的记忆了。Tony Stark打算投资一个仿生人主题公园，他觉得我在那里还能派上用场，当个导游之类的。”  
Logan因为Teddy不用被销毁而松了一口气：“哦，所以你穿的这是新制服嘛。”  
Teddy不置可否地抬了抬眉毛。  
“这也算是有工作了……你想当导游吗？”  
“不太想，”Teddy耸了一下肩膀，这个动作更让Logan觉得他和Scott一模一样：“我觉得或许做个战士比较适合我。”  
“还是当导游就好，别像瘦子一样整天被人砍。”Logan伸手撸了撸Teddy脑袋上的卷发，让它们翘得更厉害。  
仿生人像它的DNA原型一样对Logan没来由的作弄无奈地逆来顺受，只是用手试图把头发重新理顺。  
“我该走了，总之……祝你好运，Logan。”Teddy站起来戴上他的毛毡帽，给了Logan一个不易觉察的笑容。  
但是Logan将那顶帽子又摘了下来，就在Teddy感到诧异的同时，揽过他的身体亲吻了他。  
Teddy的蓝眼睛因为讶异而张大了，但Logan的吻软化了他，仿生人的长睫毛扑闪了几下之后闭上了眼，伸手环住Logan宽阔的背。  
与金刚狼粗犷的外表不同，Logan吻得温柔极了，先从落在唇瓣上的轻吻开始，不着痕迹地入侵Teddy的口腔，勾引着年轻人的舌尖与自己的交缠。金刚狼的大手坚定地扶在仿生人的腰上，温暖的掌心摩挲着那里的皮肤。  
当他们停止这个长吻时Teddy立刻退后一步，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。他的脸色绯红，一直蔓延到了耳朵尖。  
Logan有点疑惑地眨眨眼，把帽子给Teddy重新戴上：“性爱型应该能吻得更好的。”  
Teddy低头浅笑，然后抬起头给了Logan一个“这次不跟你计较”的笑容。有点难以形容这种感觉，但Logan几乎能确定这种笑容他只在镭射眼的脸上看见过，每次觉得Logan的恶作剧还算有趣的时候，小队长总是露出这种表情。

“再见，Logan。”仿生人拍拍Logan的肩膀，转身离去之前最后用那双灰蓝色的眼睛深深地看了金刚狼一眼。

*

Logan目送着Teddy的背影，带着毛毡帽的他看起来完全是个年轻的牛仔。  
就在Teddy踩着他的新皮靴即将走远时，Logan忍不住在他背后叫了一声：

“Scott！”

那个人没有回头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “性爱型机器人”的灵感来自《西部世界》电影版（1973）。电影中的一个机器人女服务生拒绝了游客的求欢，管理人员很奇怪地说了句：咋这样捏，她可是性爱型（she’s a sex mode）。觉得这个设定还挺搞笑的，之后再看TV版《西部世界》时就会想Teddy是性爱型的吗？有这个还是那个功能吗？哈哈哈（好想去乐园找Teddy玩♂）
> 
> 金刚狼订做性爱型机器人来气炸小队长这个梗，看起来完全是一个闹剧/喜剧的开端，但一发展起来，还是被我写成了hurt/comfort。首先是Teddy的形象在剧里太正面了（目前是），很难把他扭曲成诱惑的类型。Teddy实际上和镭射眼很相似，英勇、有责任心，总是为别人牺牲。所以发展梗的时候闹剧的色彩一下就变淡了，基本上搞笑的任务完全落在客串的Tony身上。  
> “都是Tony的错”这个背锅梗非常好用，但这次没有让Tony全部背锅。只是Tony由于匠（宅）人（男）精神发作，做出来的机器人仿真度大大超过金刚狼的预期，而导致狼叔的恶作剧计划全盘落空，还差点玩脱。Tony作为一个亲手把Teddy造出来的人，并不把Teddy当作人来看（他与Teddy没有距离，Teddy对他而言没有人身上的“半神性”）。但金刚狼和镭射眼就不一样，他们会用看待人的眼光来看待仿生人，就像乐园里那些善良的游客一样。他们会在伦理层面探讨销毁仿生人或和仿生人发生亲密关系这些事情的正当性。
> 
> 所以最后这个故事还是关于“和解”。人的一生中要经历的所有重大时刻都与“和解”有关，与自己和解、与重要的人和解。前四章是作者的妄想冲浪（其实按我平常写文的篇幅也就一章的分量￣へ￣），第五章是妄想的落幕，可以看作是Teddy同Logan之间，也可以看作是Scott同Logan之间的和解。取决于你认为第五章出现的那个牛仔是Teddy还是Scott。
> 
> 我最后发现整个故事里大家都很悲惨，Logan很自责，Tony（好像）很寂寞，Scott全程压着火，直到心力交瘁。虽然在写作的过程中作者已经得到了想要的乐趣，但对读者来说，想必（肯定）不是一个好故事，真是抱歉！  
> 我是刚写了600多字的后记来为了写不好而道歉吗？呃……好像是？


End file.
